


Lazer antes da missão

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, Fiona omega - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Robyn alpha, Uniform Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Fiona acha que Robyn é atraente de qualquer maneira, mas quando sua companheira alfa tem de usar um uniforme militar atlasiano para uma missão, ela se sente pegando fogo.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Kudos: 3





	Lazer antes da missão

— Olha só para você! Ficou parecendo aquela cadela engomadinha da Winter Schnee! — May zombou olhando para Robyn. 

— Cale a boca! — Ela ralhou, mas seu tom era divertido e Robyn sorria com a brincadeira. 

— Uma coisa é certa, você parece melhor disso ai do que qualquer uma de nós. — Joanna sorriu com uma expressão cínica. — Eu estou parecendo um segurança de festa de quinta classe. 

Todas riram disso. As quatro caçadoras felizes havia contrabandeados uniformes do exército de Atlas, o plano de Robyn era se infiltrar em uma base, seguir com o comboio disfarçadas como eles, colher informações, talvez roubar dust, isso iria depender de como as coisas iam se desenrolar. 

— Nos parecemos umas trouxas. — May disse de seu lugar, ela arrancou com raiva a gravata vermelha. — Não tem jeito de a gente conseguir se passar por eles, vão reconhecer a nossa cara! 

— Não acho. — respondeu Robyn de uma forma mediadora. 

Sentada de seu lugar no sofá, o nariz de Fiona se agitou sentindo que sua alfa estava exalando feromônios. O efeito foi imediato, May abaixou os ombros aceitando as palavras de sua líder. 

— Esses caras não olham para o rosto dos outros, eles não veem soldados como gente, só ferramentas, não devem nos notar. 

— Se você diz, confiamos em você, Robyn. — Joanna se sentou ruidosamente no sofá ao lado de Fiona, o baque por ela ter se jogado fez a ômega saltar em seu lugar. 

Robyn riu vendo isso e o lançou um olhar carinhoso para a fauna. 

— E você? O que acha? — A alfa perguntou com divertimento. 

— É como Joanna disse, confiamos em você, Robyn. Mesmo que algo dê errado, vamos continuar seguindo você. — Fiona respondeu. 

Robyn até abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas de repente May a interrompeu pulando na sua frente com as duas mãos unidas e balançando todo o corpo. 

— Deixe eu traduzir isso: oh, Robyn você é tão perfeita! Eu te amo tanto! E você fica tão sexy nesse uniforme que está me fazendo ovular! 

O deboche de May foi subitamente interrompido quando Robyn acertou um soco no topo da cabeça dela a fazer morder a própria língua. 

— Ai! Que droga! — Ela reclamou com a língua dormente. 

Joanna estava se curvando e segurando a própria barriga de tanto rir. 

— Ah deuses, isso foi muito verdade, eu vou morrer! — Ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. 

Fiona olhou para o lado sentindo todo o seu rosto queimar de vergonha, Robyn não estava em melhor estado, ela também tinha uma faixa vermelha muito visível cruzando sua face. 

— Que droga, Robyn, isso doeu muito. — May continuou reclamando. 

— Cale a boca, você pediu isso! — A alfa ralhou desta vez sem humor. 

— Mas Robyn, não foi mentira, né, Fiona? — Joanna se virou provocadora para a ômega ao seu lado. 

Imediatamente Fiona teve de pressionar as pernas juntas na vã tentativa de esconder o calor que estava sentindo e que se espalhava por seu corpo. De repente ela sentiu todas a olhando, incluindo Robyn. 

Ela podia tomar dois caminhos distintos, poderia encerrar o assunto e a coisa toda acabaria com algumas risadas e constrangimentos, ou poderia ir pelo rumo oposto e levar a coisa toda a diante. 

Olhando nos olhos de seu alfa, Fiona se decidiu. Ela queria brincar. Ela queria Robyn. 

— Eu acho que você ficou muito quente nesse uniforme e está me deixando com calor. 

Não era exatamente aquilo que Fiona queria dizer, mas com as duas amigas ainda na sala, ela ainda não poderia revelar seus verdadeiros pensamentos pecaminosos. 

— Oooooh! — Joanna gritou e riu. 

— Eu nunca erro. — May debochou. 

Um sorriso besta se arrastou pelos lábios de Robyn, ela estava com os olhos trancados na sua ômega e se sentindo quente. Um rosnado de formou no fundo de sua garganta e era como se nada mais importasse. 

— Ainda falta algumas horas para irmos para a missão, talvez eu posso resolver seu problema de calor, senhorita. — Ela disse em tom de flerte. 

— Hmmm sobramos, May. — Joanna disse se levantando. 

— Sim, vamos logo antes que tenhamos uma visão que irá nos traumatizar para sempre. 

Robyn e Fiona viram a duas passando na direção da porta. Antes de saírem, Joanna parou e fez um gesto obsceno na direção da líder e a alfa imediatamente jogou a primeira coisa que colocou a mão na direção da amiga, o quepe das forças armadas bateu inocente no rosto dela que começou a rir. 

A porta bateu com as duas finalmente a sós. Fiona se levantou e foi até Robyn que a recebeu em um abraço afetuoso. 

— Então, você está toda quente por mim? — disse Robyn beijando o topo da cabeça dela e inalando um pouco daquele perfume delicioso de ômega que Fiona tinha. 

— Eu sempre sou. — respondeu ficando na ponta dos pés e fechando os olhos. 

Robyn pegou a deixa e se inclinou a beijando nos lábios. O contato foi calmo e terno, apesar de ambos borbulharem por dentro, os lábios macios se movendo com familiaridade de duas pessoas apaixonadas a muito tempo juntas. As mãos de Robyn correndo pela cintura dela até as costas, Fiona se mexeu passando seus braços pela nuca da alfa. 

Ela sentiu seu cabelo sendo solto conforme os dedos da ômega exploravam com carinho firme os fios platinado que Robyn tinham. Sentiu o calor se acumular e o desejo queimar seu interior, ela deslizou as mãos para a bunda de Fiona e apertou com firmeza. 

A ômega se separou por um segundo recuperando o fôlego, depois tomou seus lábios novamente, agora com muita devoção e afinco. Robyn deixou sua língua deslizar para dentro da boca dela e Fiona gemeu contra seus lábios. 

Todo o seu corpo se arrepiou com o som, Fiona percebeu, na verdade, ela já sabia o tipo de efeito que tinha sobre Robyn, ela sabia todos os botões que deveria apertar. Não foi uma grande suprema quando ela se sentiu ser empurrada na direção do sofá, a ômega agiu rápido e se moveu ao redor da alfa sem quebrar o beijo e foi a bunda de Robyn que caiu direto no sofá. 

Fiona deslizou de modo que agora ela estava praticamente deitada em cima da alfa que estava tentando puxá-la para mais perto, mas a ômega se afastou rindo. 

Robyn olhou com curiosidade, suas pupilas dilatadas de desejo, seu pênis apertado em suas calças, o seu cheiro exalando descontrolado, mas apesar disso, ela foi paciente e esperou o que a Fiona faria. 

A ômega se afastou um pouco a olhando, seu rosto corado, as orelhas de carneiro abaixadas, seu olhar aquecido e o cheiro doce e atraente que ela estava emitindo enquanto parecia beber da visão a sua frente, a visão de seu alfa, estava fazendo Robyn ter um sério problema para manter a calma. 

Fiona se ergueu e os olhos de Robyn seguiram com interesse e divertimento cada movimento dela. A ômega começou a tirar suas roupas, o casaco do uniforme furtado e desabotoar a camisa de baixo tomando cuidado para tirar a gravata no processo. Robyn olhou com um sorriso de satisfação quando ela tirou as peças ficando em seu sutiã branco. 

Seus olhos caíram na marca na base do pescoço da ômega, sua marca. Robyn quis agarrá-la, jogá-la no sofá e tomá-la, reivindicá-la. Em um movimento um tanto desesperado, ela começou a puxar sua própria roupa para se despir. 

— Não! — Fiona de repente a parou segurando suas mãos e impedindo ela de fazer qualquer coisa. 

Robyn a olhou um pouco confusa e Fiona sorriu para ela, a ômega se inclinou e beijou levemente seus lábios sorrindo quase inocente. 

— Eu falei a verdade quando disse que você fica quente usando isso, me deixa com vontade de… — Ela se aproximou da orelha de Robyn e disse aquilo que queria dizer antes, mas não podia por causa de May e Joanna. — Me deixa com vontade de chupar seu pau. 

A alfa gemeu quando sentiu a mão dela pousar em sua calça, bem em cima de seu membro apertado e dolorido. Fiona esfregou suavemente sua mão como quem faz um carinho, para logo em seguida dar um aperto mais forte. Muito consistente de como sua roupa de baixo estava começando a ficar suja, Robyn mexeu os quadris para roçar na mão dela. 

— Fique assim, por favor. — Fiona pediu lhe dando um beijo faminto nos lábios. 

— Se é assim que você quer. — A alfa mordeu o próprio lábio depois que se separaram. — Não sabia que uma mera roupa poderia causar tanto efeito em você. 

A ômega apenas riu e desceu mais ficando de joelhos e com o rosto perto da cintura da alfa. Ali o cheiro era mais forte, fazia a cabeça de Fiona flutuar de desejo. 

Robyn tentou colocar as mãos para desfazer a fivela do cinto, mas a ômega afastou suas mãos com um sorriso atrevido, a alfa apenas riu e deixou ela fazer o que quisesse.

Fiona levou seu tempo desfazendo o cinto e depois abrindo a calça, ela puxou o zíper um pouco para baixo, deixando o volume da alfa aparecendo. A ômega encostou sua cabeça ali e esfregou um pouco deixando o cheiro dos feromônios alfa de Robyn lhe atear ainda mais fogo e deixarem sua calcinha mais encharcada do que ela já estava. 

Uma mão foi colocada em sua cabeça, Fiona saiu de seu transe para olhar para cima e ver Robyn a encarando com o rosto corado e respirando alto. A alfa assentiu e a ômega sorriu para isso, ela puxou a cueca de Robyn tendo um pouco de resistência, um grunhido baixo escapou da alfa seguindo por um suspiro de alívio quando finalmente seu pênis estava livre. 

— Ooh, Fiona. — Ela gemeu quando um das mãos pequenas na ômega envolveu seu membro.

— Eu vou te agradar, Robyn, você só precisa relaxar. 

— Sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás se acomodando melhor no sofá. 

Fiona sorriu com isso. Ela voltou sua atenção para o membro quente em sua mão, um líquido de pré-gozo escorria pela ponta do pênis, ela começou a descer e subir sua mão de forma suave como quem acaricia um gato, e isso deixou o pau liso e um pouco escorregadio. 

— Hmmm…. Você vai brincar comigo, pequena? — Robyn riu sentindo sua cabeça flutuar em como era bom aquilo. 

— Você não gosta… Tenente? — A ômega brincou aumentando um pouco a pressão. 

Robyn riu disso. 

— Cuidado com o desacato a autoridade. 

— Eu sou uma caçadora feliz, minha especialidade é brincar com as autoridades. — Ela zombou. 

A alfa riu mais alto. 

— Isso deve ser culpa daquele seu terrível líder. 

Fiona coloco as duas mãos em seu membro, Robyn pode sentir seu pênis se contrariando em resposta a nova pressão bem vinda. 

— Eu acho que ela gosta disso. — A ômega provocou. 

— Acho que você é boa nisso. — Estava ficando um pouco difícil encontrar as palavras enquanto Robyn sentia Fiona massagear seu membro com suas mãos, subindo e descendo, circulando com a ponta dos dedos sua glande. 

— Minha líder terrível que me ensinou. — Ela riu e o som era adorável. 

— Ela deve saber das coisas. 

A ômega se concentrou em sua tarefa aumentando a velocidade de forma gradual, ela podia ouvir como a respiração de Robyn foi ficando cada vez mais difícil e como o pênis em suas mãos se pulsava em períodos cada vez menores. Sua alfa não estava longe, ela podia sentir. 

— Robyn? Como você está? — Ela também se sentiu sem fôlego e com seu próprio sexo latejando de desejo. 

— Mais rápido. — arfou soltando um gemido baixo.

Suas mãos ficaram mais enérgicas e Robyn sentiu sua cabeça girar, o calor se acumulando estava fazendo todo o seu núcleo se contrair, ela estava pronta para liberar. 

— Dê isso para mim. — Fiona exigiu. — Robyn, me dê o que eu quero! — Ela se inclinou para frente com um olhar entorpecido de desejo. 

Quando sentiu os lábios quentes e macios de sua ômega envolver a ponta de seu membro, ela deixou a coisa seguir o curso natural, Robyn soltou um gemido profundo e meio selvagem enquanto seu membro se agitava com o orgasmo e despejava seu gozo dentro da boca de Fiona. 

Se era isso que ela queria, foi isso que ela obteve, a ômega ofegou sugando o que podia e não deixando nada de seu sêmen escorrer para fora. A sensação fez o orgasmo de Robyn se prolongar por muito mais tempo fazendo a alfa gemer e respirar ofegante enquanto segurava com força o cabelo nevado da fauna. 

Depois de um tempo, a sensação ficou desconfortável devido a seu pênis ter perdido a ereção. Robyn puxou um pouco a cabeça da ômega indicando que poderia parar. 

Fiona tinha um olhar quente e lambeu os lábios, Robyn sentiu uma nova contração em seu pau, como se ele fosse ficar duro novamente só de olhar a expressão pecaminosa no rosto de seu ômega. 

— Você tinha tanta porra, parecia que não ia acabar nunca. — Ela riu. 

Robyn sentiu seu rosto queimar com aquelas palavras. 

— Mas obviamente você aguentou. — A alfa jogou a provocação se lembrando da primeira vez que Fiona tentou engolir seu gozo depois do oral e a fauna acabou vomitando no meio do quarto, ela ficou super envergonhada, mas Robyn tratou de cuidar dela e até fez piada com a situação depois. 

— Sim. 

Fiona provou o gosto que ficou em sua boca, um pouco salgado, pouco azedo. Ela já tinha ouviu muitos ômegas falando como o gozo de seus alfas eram a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. Fiona não concordava, ela amava Robyn, mas isso não mudava em nada o fato que ela apenas se acostumou com o gosto, não era desagradável, o que ela gostava mesmo era agradar a Robyn, se isso dava prazer alfa, então ela também sentiria prazer. 

— Mas não estou satisfeita. 

A alfa sorriu de forma maliciosa. 

— Claro que não, vem aqui que eu vou te dar um tratamento igual. — Robyn se inclinou em sua direção, mas novamente Fiona a impediu a empurrando de volta para ela se encostar no sofá. 

— Eu quis disse que ainda não estou satisfeita de você, Robyn. Quero adorar mais ao seu pau. 

Robyn abriu a boca surpresa por um segundo, mas depois balançou a cabeça sorrindo. 

— Você está faminta hoje. Tudo por causa desse uniforme? Vou ter de guardá-lo e usá-lo mais vezes no futuro. 

Fiona riu daquilo, depois a olhou com calor, seu rosto brilhando em vermelho, as pupilas dilatadas de desejo, o cheiro forte de ômega exalando de seu corpo, o sorriso com aquela incomparável mistura de lascividade e inocência que Robyn sabia que era só fachada. 

A expressão de desejo obscena que estava no rosto dela estava fazendo o núcleo de Robyn pegar fogo, seu pênis reagiu imediatamente já começando a endurecer novamente. Feliz com a situação, a alfa colocou a mão da cabeça da ômega e a guiou na direção de sua cintura, Fiona sorriu contente com a ação. 

Sua boca envolveu o membro e ela passou sua língua por toda a extensão até a base, a ômega voltou dando beijos demorados em cada centímetros percorrido até chegar na ponta onde envolveu a cabeça entre seus lábios, ela balançou sua língua ali sentindo um gosto salgado familiar. 

Robyn gemeu alto, foi incrivelmente impressionante como Fiona conseguiu deixar seu pau completamente duro novamente em um tempo recorde. Ela já sentia uma necessidade despertada para que fosse chupada adequadamente. 

A ômega suspirou ao soltar o apêndice de sua boca. Ela encostou o rosto em sua pélvis inalando com força o cheiro, seu corpo e sua mente em transe com o calor. 

— Fiona? 

— Oh, Robyn… Eu te amo tanto. — Ela ofegou sentindo uma extrema necessidade do nó de sua alfa. 

Robyn observou Fiona se atrapalhar puxando sua própria calça para baixo junto com a calcinha, sua mão voou na direção de seu sexo e começou a se estimular esfregando os dedos entre suas dobras doloridas. 

Antes que a alfa pensasse em fazer alguma coisa, sua cabeça girou de prazer quando a ômega enfiou o máximo que cabia de seu pau dentro de sua boca. Robyn revirou os olhos de prazer sentindo a sua glande sensível tocar no fundo da garganta dela por um segundo antes de Fiona começar a mover a cabeça sugando e esfregando sua língua na parte de baixo. 

Robyn revirou os olhos, a ômega gemeu contra seu membro enquanto estimulava a si mesma, sua mão foi involuntariamente para a cabeça da namorada acompanhando os movimentos firmes que ela fazia. 

— Fiona… não vou… aguentar… tempo… — Robyn ofegou, sensação na boca quente e úmida dela envolvendo seu pau estava a enlouquecendo. 

Muito a contragosto, Fiona se afastou deixando um rasto de saliva no pênis da alfa, ela quase pôde ouvir Robyn soltar um suspiro meio frustrada e meio aliviada. A ômega se debruçou sobre a namorada se arrastando por seu corpo até chegar com seu rosto perto do de Robyn. 

— Me tome! Robyn, me tome como sua! — Ela gemeu respirando perto dos lábios da alfa para ela ser capaz de sentir o cheiro de sexo que estava impregnado nela. 

Robyn rosnou incapaz de se conter diante de tamanho desejo e pedido de sua ômega. Ela agarrou Fiona a puxando para um beijo confuso e animalesco. A ômega revirou os olhos e gemeu contra sua boca jogando os braços ao redor de seus ombros, Robyn agarrou a cintura dela e ergueu, com a alfa de pé, Fiona chutou para longe o resto de suas roupas que haviam ficado pendurada em suas pernas, ela abraçou a cintura de Robyn com os membros inferiores. 

Fiona se agarrou a ela como se fosse morrer caso Robyn a soltasse, naquele ponto seu calor era insuportável, sua excitação escorria por entre suas coxas e sua buceta estava inchada e dolorida como se lhe implorasse pelo nó de seu alfa. 

— Robyn eu preciso de você. 

A alfa apenas rosnou, seu corpo tremia de desejo, ela afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço da ômega, mordendo e chupando, a aura de Fiona ia curar aquilo com facilidade, não era uma preocupação ser discreto. Agora de pé, Robyn passou as mãos pela parte inferior das coxas da ômega sentindo a pele macia sobre seus dedos.

Uma das mãos ficou a segurando ali enquanto a outra continuava seu caminho na direção entre as pernas de Fiona, Robyn chegou em seu objetivo, o seu pênis que estava logo abaixo na buceta da ômega. 

Robyn guiou seu pau na direção da entrada dela, Fiona se ajustou sentindo algo cutucar suas dobras. Elas gemerem o nome uma da outra como um mantra ao sentir finalmente fisicamente conectadas. 

Fiona gravou as unhas na nuca de Robyn sentindo o pênis de sua alfa abrir caminho por sua vagina que se ajustava com familiaridade ao membro. A alfa gemeu contra sua pele em júbilo ao sentir seu pau deslizando com facilidade pelas paredes tão quentes e molhadas da sua ômega que a recebia tão bem. 

— Robyn… — Ela ofegou revirando os olhos de prazer. — O seu nó… 

— Eu entendi você. — A alfa confirmou apesar de seu estado quase em transe. 

A segurando com firmeza com as duas mãos em suas pernas, Robyn começou a se mover balançando os quadris e impulsionando com a força de seus braços a garota ômega. Fiona agarrou com força o cabelo dela e puxou os fios com força, a dor fez a alfa rosnar mais e aumenta a intensidade de seus movimentos. 

Fiona gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, ela fazia o possível para acompanhar Robyn, movendo seus quadris junto da alfa enquanto era penetrada. 

— Robyn! 

As paredes da buceta da ômega se apertaram fortemente em torno do membro da alfa que estremeceu na hora que o nó cresceu em sua base alargando a vagina dela e enviando Fiona para ver estrelas, seu gozo saiu em jorros mais contidos do que da primeira vez, mas foi o bastante para encher o canal dela e o líquido escorrer por entre as pernas. 

Fiona gemeu alto sentindo seu orgasmo explodir em seu ventre e ondular pelo seu corpo. Robyn continuou se movendo deixando seu prazer se prolongar por alguns minutos, depois disso a alfa deu um passo atrás e devagar sentou no sofá ainda encaixada na ômega. 

— Você tá bem? — Robyn perguntou tirando alguns fios de cabelo da frente dos olhos da namorada e depois beijando suavemente seus lábios. 

— Muito bem. — Ela respondeu ainda de olhos fechados e Robyn riu.

Ela deixou a ômega descansar contra seu peito por alguns minutos enquanto acariciava com carinho o cabelo de Fiona, ela parecia tão pacífica e delicada aquela forma, fazia o coração de Robyn vibrar de emoção.

— Eu te amo tanto. — A alfa sussurrou contra seu ouvido fauno que se estremeceu de uma forma fofa.

— Eu também te amo Robyn. 

As duas ficavam alguns minutos assim recuperando o fôlego, até Fiona se mexer para sair dela, Robyn ajudou a ômega a se levantar apesar de ter as pernas um pouco trêmulas. 

— Fizemos uma pequena bagunça. — Robyn disse com humor. 

— Acha que notarão o cheiro? 

— Sem dúvidas. — A alfa riu. 

— Banho então? 

— Temos um tempo, mas vai ter de ser rápido. 

Fiona sorriu inocente. 

— Como se algo fosse acontecer. 

— Fiona… — O tom de Robyn era para ser uma advertência, mas saiu mais divertido do que ela esperava. 

— Eu não disse nada, mas vou no chuveiro, e… você sabe como eu sempre esqueço a porta aberta. — A ômega riu e correu na direção do banheiro deixando a alfa rindo ainda sentada no sofá. 

Ela realmente amava muito aquela pequena, Robyn nunca poderia negar isso. 


End file.
